


At The End Of The Day

by slasher_abyss



Series: ♡ Stabby Men Pretty ♡ [3]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Bubba Sawyer X Reader, Bubba is babie, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submissive Bubba, There's no such thing as non-fluffy sex with Bubba, bubba just wants that ass, but also wants that ass too, you just wanna sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher_abyss/pseuds/slasher_abyss
Summary: You work pretty damn hard, but you can always thank Bubba for being there at the end of the day.





	At The End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Holy fuck, this took me forever to finish! I’ve been writing this for 2 days now, but I’m happy with the end result. Here’s some Bubba, because he’s a babe, and I’m thirsting for him specifically at the moment.
> 
> Prompt thingy: “As long as you’re here at the end of the day.”
> 
> Warnings: Straight up smut. (I’m shameless)
> 
> Words: 3400+ (O.o)
> 
> . . .

You wiped down the last table as you wrapped up your shift, brushing the drops of sweat that settled at your hairline with the back of your hand. You worked at this small bar a few miles from the Sawyer farm as a waitress, it helped you keep busy in a comfortable flow. A city kid at birth, you’d grown used to working shifts like these, and you continued to work even after meeting the Sawyers. Hey, you were a creature of habit, even when it came to work.

Bubba didn’t like that you worked away from home three-four days a week, but after some gentle reassurance and promises to come home, he caved. Drayton didn’t mind since he believed in everyone pulling their own weight in the household _-and_ you helped pay portions of the utility bills.

As you started to get ready to leave, Amanda, another waitress you got along well with brought up a familiar conversation.

“Y'know ya could always take an earlier shift, Nick’s been wanting to trade with somebody for a while, it could be good for ya.”

You sighed, trying not to appear as annoyed as you were, this was the fifth time Amanda has brought this up with you this month. You knew she just wanted her boyfriend to have the same shift so they could flirt in between waiting tables. This shift worked best for you, and you weren’t going to give it up to Amanda’s sugar daddy because it was a nice thing to do.

Amanda was a nice girl, she really was, but she didn’t know when to stop.

“Look, I know you’re just looking out for me, and you want Nick to have the same hours as you. But I can’t do any other shift.”

Amanda looks disappointed but smiles anyway, if it were the first time she asked you would have felt bad.

“Oh, okay I get it. Um, but… think about it maybe?”

She was particularly persistent today, _that boy better like her._

“I’ll think about it, but it’s a ‘no’ for now.” She nods with a glimmer of hope in her green eyes and you clock out, though, with no plans to 'think about it’.

You use the bar’s phone to call Drayton and ask him to come and pick you up, to which he grouched at but complied. He may bitch and moan a lot, but you know he wants you home safe, the Sawyer’s consider you family now. Even if Drayton was a huge dick and you didn’t like the way he treated Bubba, he was family-bound.

It took about twenty minutes for him to pull up, and you were eager to get home. Another twenty minutes and you’re hopping out of the truck and making your way up the porch stairs. No doubt Bubba was waiting at the door for you like a puppy and was all smiles, babbling happily when you walked through the door. You barely get a few steps away from the door before Bubba is tugging you along, most likely to the kitchen to get out the leftovers for you.

There was no _“Oh, I ate at work,”_ with this family, you didn’t turn down meals under this roof. First of all, it will one-hundred percent offend Drayton, which will ultimately result in you getting shit from him. And of course, the… the cannibalism part was just something you had to get used to, there was no getting around it. But, as you’ve noticed, the more you eat of it, the less it will occur to you that it’s human, that it’s supposed to taste bad. The fact that it doesn’t is as unsettling as it is relieving. Your body has grown accustomed to the taste of human flesh, but your mind still battles you over it. The morals you grew up with were hard to shake, the kind that continuously reminded you that _you weren’t supposed to eat other people._

You sit next to Bubba at the otherwise empty table as you eat the meat stew he’d warmed up for you. Beside you, Bubba was sewing wet strips of flesh together with just a needle and thick thread, no doubt working on a new mask. He had a sewing machine in the basement but he still liked to hand-stitch them sometimes, it reminded him of when Mama first taught him how. You liked to watch him make his masks, always surprised how careful Bubba could be. But you also knew that besides butchering and slaughtering trespassers, this was the only thing Bubba thought he was good at.

It hurt your heart to think about it, that he grew up believing that he wasn’t good for much else than cutting meat. You wanted to tell him all the things he excelled at, but like Bubba, you weren’t very good with wordage. Him for obvious reasons, and you for a reason you still have a hard time understanding. All the thoughts sound fine in your head, but then they tumble out of your mouth sounding completely different.

So you kept the depth of your admiration and thoughtfulness behind your teeth, and instead expressed it through actions.

You say you work because it keeps you busy and helps you adjust from city life, but you actually work because you want the Sawyers to always have a backup plan if things go wrong. You said you let Bubba sleep in your room because he was afraid to be alone, you actually let him stay because you wanted to keep him close to you at night. You joke that you stay because the family would be lost without you when in truth it is _you_ who would be at a loss without _them_.

You live in a constant cycle of contradiction between what comes from your mouth and what comes from your heart. You can only hope that Bubba knows that you need him as much as he needs you.

Shaking the thought from your mind as the metallic edge of your spoon clinks against the bottom of the now empty bowl, you rise from your seat and carry it over to the porcelain plate-filled sink. Sighing you and rolling up your shirt sleeves, you start scrubbing at the dishes. You hear Bubba make a noise of disapproval at the familiar sight and you smile to yourself, knowing he was likely planning on doing those himself. Bubba knew better than to argue with you, but he still didn’t have to like it, you just got off work to do more work?

Two-thirds of the way through the dishes you startle slightly at the feeling of thick arms wrapping around your waist from behind. You huff and grin, leaning back against Bubba who buried his face in the back of your neck, his hair brushing against your skin. You reach back with a slick hand to pat his head and return to your task, his call for attention hesitantly ignored. You are forced to wash the last set of tableware one-handed when Bubba seizes your other one, playing with your fingers and mumbling incoherently into your shoulder.

Finally, you wipe your hands with a hand towel and turn off the tap. The squeak of the faucet catches Bubba’s attention and he immediately clings harder into you, nuzzling into the crook of your neck and making small excited noises. You laugh as you are pushed forward against the counter under his weight and brace your hands on its surface. Before you attempt to turn around you suddenly feel Bubba’s hips rest against your backside and in the process noticed the hard shape pressing against the back your thighs. The lighthearted mood mixes with something heavy when he starts brushing his lips against the sensitive flesh of your neck, his whole body shuddering as he takes in your sweet scent.

Bubba isn’t necessarily experienced in the art of sensual build up, preferring to get to the point— and inside of you as quickly as possible. But the few times you’ve coaxed him into some sweet and slow lovemaking, he’s loved it. It’s definitely better than the quickies you two normally have, he can’t even count how many times you’ve been interrupted or nearly walked in on.

You sigh as the dull ache of your sore muscles begins to dissolve ar the feeling of Bubba’s warm lips against your neck. You lean forward onto your elbows over the counter and push your hips back into his, grinding back onto his erection. Bubba whimpers at the contact and bucks gently against your ass, hands gripping shakily at your waist. Feeling yourself start to dampen your panties, you start craving for more direct friction. You wriggle out of his grip and turn around in his arms before looping your arms around his thick neck and pulling him down to your lips.

Bubba’s moan vibrates against your tongue as he eagerly returns your kiss, hands moving to your face to pull your harder against his plush lips. The hot press of your soft lips absorbs him for a moment before the almost painful throbbing of his cock reminds him of himself. He needs some sort of friction or he’s going to combust, go insane with want. And as if hearing his silent prayer, you pull him forward into you using his shoulder and the counter as leverage to wrap your numbing legs around his hips.

The pleasure of being pressed against him so intimately was sending shockwaves of awareness from your buzzing nerves and lower extremities, straight to your brain and back, telling you everything you were feeling. As if you need to be told. Your hand twisted in the hair of his mask, grabbing a good hank of it and yanking his head back. You stared into his clouded brown eyes, seeing the submission you were looking for before diving in for his neck.

You pushed the neck of dried flesh up to access his real skin and started pressing open-mouthed kisses there, to which Bubba shuddered at the feeling of. He lolls his head to the side obediently to bare more of his throat to you. You dragged the tips of your teeth his sensitive spots, his musky, sawdust-esque scent filling your nostrils as a constant reminder of everything that was simply and utterly _him._

The abrupt sound of obnoxious laughter cut through the air and also the two of you apart, you both jerk away and turn your heads to the entryway, ready to scatter. But, thankfully, no one had been or was standing there. You come to the hazy-minded conclusion that it had been one of the boys making a racket in the living room, most likely Chop. You relax and turn back to Bubba, who is already looking at you, with that breathless but loving look you adored. You lean forward and kiss him briefly, trying not to linger in fear of getting carried away, even if it was painful to pull away from those plump lips he had. Bubba, however, was not ready for you to pull away yet and chased your lips stubbornly. You let him get away with it a few more moments before you pulled away from him. You should move this out of the kitchen, preferably to the bedroom, or basement. Wherever you got to first. You were ready for him to fuck you now, or for _you_ to fuck _him_. Whoever came out on top first, both options were equally appealing.

You were a switch. While you lived to be held down and given some good, hard lovin’, you also loved to be on top, riding Bubba for all he was worth as he squirmed and squealed beneath you like a man possessed. Your tongue slipped out from behind your teeth and you dragged the tip across your lip. The sight had Bubba shaking with the anticipation of being inside of you, you could tell he was thinking about all the things he wanted to do with you too.

“Bubba… upstairs please, _now_.”

Bubba nodded quickly and slid his hands under your thighs to hike your body higher up his body, you clung to him as he carried you towards the stairs. You knew he was strong enough to carry someone twice your size so you never needed to worry about being too heavy. Before you knew it your warm back was pressed into cool sheets, your weight sinking into the mattress and the springs groaning under Bubba’s added weight as he draped himself over you. He buried his face in your stomach and hugged your curves trying to ignore the pressure building in his groin, the urge to grind himself against the sheets proved too tempting. You watched as Bubba rubbed himself against the covers, and it occurs to you how hard he’s trying to go slow.

You ruffle the hair of his mask and suddenly feel a strong aversion to it, so you fingered the ends of it and pulled it off. Bubba lifted his head to allow you to remove it before his warm forehead dropped back onto your belly. you raked your fingers through his real hair, tangling them into his black curls and massaging his scalp. Bubba was comfortable in his own skin around you, so he never saw a reason to hide his face from you anymore. He knows you loved him no matter what his face looked like, you drilled that into his head early on. If you thought he was handsome then who was he to insist that he wasn’t? He believed anything you told him.

“Sweetheart, I need you to get undressed for me now.”

He perks up at that and nods eagerly, reluctantly pulling himself away from you and your softness to start tugging at his clothes. You slip out of your work clothes and perch yourself on his thighs as he sits up, your sex drags across the underside of his length and Bubba groans at the heat radiating from you onto him. You slip a hand down and wrap your nimble fingers around his girth and give him a few encouraging strokes, he thrusts into your palm, desperate for more of your intoxicating touch.

You take his hand and lead it to the cradle of your hips to brush his thick fingers against your core, Bubba moans audibly at how wet you are. He doesn’t need any more instruction before he’s sliding his rough digits over your lips and dipping a finger inside to gather your arousal. You groan breathily as he pushes a finger inside of you and your hips involuntarily roll into his hand, you shudder. A few minutes later and he slides a second digit inside of your spasming cunt and you keen, resting your forehead against his collarbone as his fingers pump inside of you, your slick walls clenching around them with every push and pull of their thickness against your insides. Your hands practically brush together as you stroke him in time with his finger as they press inside of you, knuckles rubbing together as you gain momentum.

The way Bubba starts panting a and bucking into your hand as he shoves his eager fingers into your pussy tells you he’s not going to last much longer, and while you don’t want to have to wait even more… you can’t find it in yourself to deny him release. So you start pumping him with both hands, adding more pressure and speeding up, his pre-cum making it slippery and each stroke makes a wet sound. Bubba’s heavy breathing picks up and his noises rise in volume, melting into each other as the pressure continues to build up in his groin, his balls swelling and shaft throbbing with the anticipation of his orgasm.

Like always Bubba’s free hand strays to help you finish him off, but you swat it away and instead push him down onto his back. You slide yourself on top of him so you are facing his cock and his face is dangerously close to your core, Bubba takes the hint and grips your hips and thighs, massaging the generous flesh there and licking a long stripe up your cunt. You gasp and moan, thighs quivering around his face as he starts enthusiastically eating you out, his fat tongue sliding against your labia and dipping into your entrance. His hips jerk upwards into your grip and you remind yourself of your task.

You wrap your lips around the pink head of his pulsating cock, your tongue sliding over the slit before you take him into your mouth. Swallowing him down as far as you can, it’s not so much his length that makes this difficult, it’s just that he’s so damn _thick_. Bubba’s hips stutter and thrust up into your heavenly mouth and tongue, a loud moan vibrating against your flesh. Your eyes cross and you start sucking him for all he’s worth, already beginning to chant his name and ‘more’ inside your head as your nerves begin to buzz out of control. He’s got you right on the edge of one of the strongest orgasms you’ve experienced yet, it’s a race to see who can make the other come first, and when you’re convinced he will, Bubba starts sucking on your clit. You moan around his erection sending vibrations down his dick as you throw your head back, his member slipping out of your mouth but your hand still furiously pumping him as you come harder than you’ve probably ever had.

Your walls convulse and clench wildly around his fingers and the feeling sends Bubba reeling as it triggers his own undoing, his hips bucking into your grip, pulsing and jerking as his warmth spills from his aching cock. His cum paints your knuckles white as he groans and whimpers his pleasure into your soft inner thigh, you can faintly feel his rapid breath against your skin. You both collapse in a heap, tense muscles going lax under the numbing effects of the afterglow, just laying there and learning to breathe correctly again.

As you come down you take notice of the way Bubba is stroking your thighs and waist, fingers rubbing in small, soothing circles. It’s not an initiation of another round, rather an apology as he traces the darkening bruises he left on your backside, legs, and hips. If there’s something you’ve learned about Bubba over all this time was that when it came to sex, he was big on aftercare. Making sure you weren’t hurt, that he’s satisfied you completely, and that you don’t need anything. He was often like this in between rounds, especially ones that left you exhausted like you were now, nuzzling and cuddling you while checking you over.

Sighing into his hip-bone you moved your leg so your lower half rested beside him instead of on top of him, you rested your chin on your elbows and looked over your shoulder at your big, strong teddy bear of a boyfriend. His eyes gazed lazily but affectionately back into yours, his hand running up and down your lower back, but he stopped over an indention in your muscle finding a knot there that made you wince upon being touched. Bubba started rubbing his thumbs around the area, pressing down on the afflicted muscle until the knot finally relented. You moaned at the release of tension in your back, and nuzzled his thigh, mumbling a ‘thank you’ into his skin.

You decided that was all you had the energy to handle for one night, and an equally spent Bubba agreed with you, barely able to keep his head up under the weight of exhaustion. So you clean the both of you up and snag one of your old oversized band T-shirts and plop down on top of Bubba to rest. He was big enough to be a bed to you and definitely soft and squishy enough to fall asleep on comfortably. You trailed sleepy butterfly kisses all over his cheeks and lips as you talked both of you to sleep, just random things and sweet nothings until you couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer. You don’t remember who fell asleep first, but you slept like a fucking _queen_ that night.

You work pretty damn hard, but you can always thank Bubba for being there at the end of the day.


End file.
